Fit to be Tied
by Shaetil
Summary: Sanji educates Zoro on one of the finer points of fashion... PWP. Sanzo. Rated - 'M'


Fit to be Tied

* * *

><p>Sanji thrust his tongue in deeper than before. Zoro groaned into the damp bedcovers, his thighs shaking as Sanji fucked him slowly with that sinful tongue. His chest pressed against the bed as his hips sunk without his permission. With his arms bound behind his back by the shitty cook's damn tie, it was difficult to keep his hips up and maintain his balance.<p>

One of Sanji's arms snuck around the front of Zoro's thighs and kept him from slipping any further. "Having trouble, marimo?"

Zoro huffed in annoyance - partly because of Sanji's teasing tone, and partly because Sanji's tongue had withdrawn from his entrance, taking that blissful, slick heat with it. A tingle ran up his spine at Sanji's smoky chuckle. The cook's hand slid up his body and around his chest, pulling Zoro upright to settle back on his heels with one strong tug. Zoro gulped when Sanji's warm, moist breath brushed his ear, "How about I give you a hand…" The arm on Zoro's chest crept down suggestively, and the fingers of the cook's other hand curled around his hipbone. So close, but not enough to let Zoro feel anything other than frustration.

"Just untie me and I'll take care of it myself, asshole!"

Sanji nipped at his ear and clucked his tongue in reprimand, "Now you're just being ungrateful. Well I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You've never appreciate the special little things I do for you."

Zoro's low growl turned into a strangled sound of surprise when Sanji dragged him backwards so that the bare skin of his ass was flush against the front of Sanji's pants and his knees were spread wide, straddling the cook's thighs. Sanji's fingers dug into his hip as the other hand soothingly stroked Zoro's abdomen. "Sorry, marimo. I didn't mean to scare you."

"Shut your fucking face. M'not scared of you, bastard!"

Sanji's teeth caught sharply where the base of Zoro's neck met his shoulder. "You must not have learned your lesson yet if you're still shooting off that shitty mouth at me." Zoro could feel Sanji's toothy grin against his flesh, "But of course it wouldn't be as fun if you were cooperative, now would it?"

Zoro scowled over his shoulder and met the mischievous twinkle in Sanji's eyes, "I have nothing that I want to learn from you!"

"Is that so…?" Sanji soft lips met his, and Zoro's frown deepened into an expression of sexual frustration as Sanji's hand on his middle began to teasingly pet at the trail of hairs that led from from navel to groin. The cook's warm palm always stopped before it got far enough, and Zoro grumbled into the kiss as his neglected arousal throbbed insistently.

Sanji pulled back so that their mouths were only just touching. "That's a shame. I had wanted to teach you how it felt to be helpless to pleasure - to feel me all over your body until you are screaming yourself hoarse in climax…" The cook punctuated his words with a gentle kiss to the side of Zoro's neck, and Zoro swallowed thickly as Sanji's lips trailed back up to his ear.

Zoro had squeezed his eyes shut to keep himself from drowning in the shimmering heat of the intense lust in Sanji's gaze - but in the end, that only turned his attention to the sexual husk of the cook's voice. He shifted on Sanji's lap as the cook spoke close enough to Zoro's ear that his lips brushed the sensitive skin there with every word, "Wouldn't you like that? If I made you lose your mind in sex?" Sanji had stopped petting and was drawing maddening little circles with his fingertips, low on Zoro's pubic region - still avoiding Zoro's needy erection. Lifting his hips with a groan, Zoro sought to get those skilled fingers on his cock as Sanji's filthy words made it twitch and leak slick precum.

"Good boy." Sanji cooed in his ear as he moved to wrap one arm around Zoro's waist, and let the other slide from Zoro's abdomen to the crease between his hip and thigh - where those amazing fingers confidently stroked over Zoro's sensitive nerves. Zoro's eyes snapped open to give Sanji a hate-filled glare, but the shitty blonde seemed completely unaffected. "Your body listens so well, even if your head is full of seaweed."

A snarl twisted Zoro's lips, but before he could snap at Sanji and tell him that he would cut him into ribbons just as soon as he had his swords back... the damn cook dug his fingers into the spot he'd been teasing and leaned over to take Zoro's earrings into his mouth. It felt like his spine had melted when Sanji rolled his earrings with lips and tongue - just like he did with those shitty cigarettes. Zoro slumped back against Sanji's chest with a groan; his hips jerking lightly under the cook's probing fingers.

Zoro could feel, rather than hear, Sanji's pleased hum as the cook trapped his earlobe between his lips and suckled on the flesh there. Meanwhile the cook's hand slid down to stroke the inside of Zoro's thigh, leaving a trail of intoxicating heat in its wake. Sanji's knuckles brushed the side of Zoro's sac and straining arousal teasingly as the cook mapped out the curves of Zoro's muscles and tendons with deliberate slowness. Zoro didn't bother to stop the moan that rumbled in his chest, but he wished that he'd had when Sanji released his ear. "Much better. Your voice is so lewd. I like it…"

"Do you ever shut up?" Zoro snapped, flushing as he struggled to kneel more upright.

Sanji quickly moved the arm around Zoro's waist, catching him under the armpit and across the chest and pulling him back against Sanji's solid warmth. "Shhhh, don't get mad. I like your voice when you're feeling good. Is that so bad?"

Zoro's scowl only lessened slightly when Sanji began to lay kisses on the nape of his neck. The cook's voice was slightly muffled as Zoro felt him nibble lightly at the base of his cervical curvature, "Besides you owe me, and I'm teaching you a lesson, remember?"

He felt Sanji's lips twitch into a smile against the skin of his nape when he sighed and relaxed in the cook's hold. Zoro was still annoyed though. Just because he was going along with the cook and his 'punishment' didn't mean he'd tolerate Sanji being a little shit. "Don't push your luck, shit-cook."

"I don't need luck…" Sanji rested his chin on Zoro's shoulder and purred sensually in his ear, "Not when I have a hot and bothered swordsman in my lap, tied up and moaning…"

Zoro's growing annoyance with Sanji's stupid ego was quickly curtailed when the cook's strong fingers finally found his cock. The cook wasn't shy or hesitating. Those long, talented fingers boldly ran along Zoro's heated length until they reached the head. Zoro bit his lip and groaned loudly as Sanji ran his fingertips through the precum that had begun to slide down Zoro's arousal. The cook's lightly calloused pads followed the flared edge at the tip of Zoro's length, leaving sticky heat in their wake before Sanji's palm followed to rub at the slippery skin. Zoro hissed out curses as he bucked into Sanji's touch. The cook responded by sliding his arm down from Zoro's chest to firmly wrap around his hips and hold him still. "Just touch me, dammit!" Zoro spat out the words in hormone-fueled anger.

"I'm surprised it took you this long to 'ask'." Sanji pressed adoring kisses against the pulse in Zoro's neck, making the swordsman sigh. "I'm glad you did…" The cook's fingers wrapped around Zoro's cock near the base before stroking slowly toward the tip, "Because now I'm going to make you scream for me…!"

Zoro snorted in derision, "Full of yourself as usual."

Sanji wrapped his fingers properly around Zoro's length this time, and any further mockery died on his lips when the cook began to pump him slowly with his firm grip. Sanji chuckled in his ear when Zoro arched his back with a deep groan, "I might be, but you love it."

There wasn't any more room for banter and Sanji steadily picked up the pace. Zoro let his shoulders slump and his bound fingers twitched restlessly between their bodies as the obscene sound of Sanji's slick skin on his filled the bedroom. Cries and gasps dripped freely from Zoro's lips as Sanji urged him on, "That's it... I want to hear you. Fuck, I love your voice!"

Zoro groaned as he felt Sanji press against him from behind. He could feel the heat and the thick shape of the cook's arousal - even through the black slacks. The zipper bit lightly into his skin as Sanji ground hard against him. "Sa...! Sanji!" He panted his lover's name and felt the cook moan against his back in response.

Suddenly Sanji swore and shoved him forward, roughly pushing Zoro's face into the damp bed once again. "Fucking hell… my shitty legs fell asleep!"

His laughing response was cut off when Sanji ground his hips hard against his ass and reached around Zoro's waist to grab his cock again. Zoro's cry was muffled by blankets as Sanji pumped him with a firm grip and ruthlessly ground against him, causing the zipper on his slacks to scratch at Zoro's skin. Zoro's flesh began to feel raw from the friction of Sanji's pants and he was torn between bucking back against the warming burn, or jerking forward into the slick pressure of Sanji's hand.

Having his face crushed into the mattress was making it hard to breathe. Zoro felt lightheaded and slightly dizzy as he gasped with short, desperate pants. He yelped in shock when Sanji's sharp teeth found one of his bound wrists. The cook worried and sucked at the sensitive flesh there until tears sprang to Zoro's eyes and he screamed until his voice gave out as he plummeted over the edge.

Zoro was only vaguely aware of Sanji holding him, still stroking him, as he thrashed through his climax. His consciousness was flooded by heat, and the world fell away around him for a moment. It felt like everything drained from his body, and Zoro collapsed completely, letting his mind drift away.

Sanji's voice pulled him back to the present - a low, gentle murmur paired with gentle fingers caressing his back and neck, "That's good… you're good, Zoro. I've got you…"

He shifted and was pleased to find his wrists free. He tucked one arm under his cheek, opening his eyes just enough to see Sanji reclining at his side with a warm smile. The cook scratched his fingers soothingly through the short hair on the back of his neck and Zoro sighed contentedly. Sanji's smile grew wider, "Feeling good?"

"Yeah."

"So now you understand that my ties are not 'useless, shitty scraps of fabric', and they are not to be used to polish swords?"

Sanji's smile changed into an arrogant smirk and Zoro turned his face into his arm with a groan, "Fine."

"Good."

The cook slid off the bed and Zoro immediately missed the warm hand on his back. He rolled on his side to watch Sanji, and grinned when he spotted the tell-tale wet patch on the front of the cook's pants and the slight hitch in his walk. Seems he wasn't the only one who had learned a thing or two. Zoro stretched out on his back - closing his eyes and enjoying the pleasant aching in his muscles as well as the stinging reminder of his still-swollen wrists. He certainly wouldn't forget this anytime soon… but he had a feeling that Sanji might have to 'teach him a lesson' again in the future.

The bed dipped beside him, and Sanji's warmth returned as he curled up at Zoro's side - naked this time. Zoro could smell the cigarette the cook had brought into bed with him, and he could hear him breathing out the bitter smoke. He fell asleep to that soft breathing, feeling completely relaxed, and content as he was. He didn't need clothes or blankets when he had Sanji at his side.


End file.
